Forum:Tediore Stuff
Hi guys! in my first review I'll be discussing two things and adding a WTF section to the article Enjoy! --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 06:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 1.Why are Tediore lengendaries so S*** U Know when you're looting the armory in general knoxx and you stumble across a lengendary and start to think " I'm Da man", only to pick it up and find that it's a Tediore and has 87x7 damage, 28.2 accuracy and 0.6 RoF. Worst of all, it's a level 57 weapon. Don't take this the wrong way but I had a better shotty than that at level 36. I am a support gunner, so I don't need ammo regen. Anyone on xbox live/ps3 online knows that one of their party might be a support gunner and if not, why have a shotty that may well have unlimited ammo but does damage so mediocre it takes at least 10 shots to kill anything of the same level as you? I just can't get my head around it. I have a dahl hunters shotty that does 301x7 Dam, 71.7 Acc and 1.0 RoF. If it had been a Tediore, the stats would probaly have been slashed in half. 2. Modded Weapons I'm in a split disicion about modded weapons .I find that I frequently come across hard battles and bosses (although I'm a level 61) I wouldn't mind one modded weapon to use when in times that seem impossible in every way. So I like them. But then some level 50 (who doesn't kno what general knoxx is) comes into my game in Xbox live and crashes my connection with a repeater that seems to fire a thousand rockets, I'm peeved. Now I don't like them. I have come across people on YouTube complaining that Borderlands is too easy. They make vids of them killing every enemy within half a second with what looks like normal guns, but aren't. They kill everything and complain that the final boss (Crawmerax) was too easy coz they nuked him wth one hit of a modded weapon. I have three words 4 all u modders : U R SAD!!! (I don't mind people who use willowtree to build constructs or modded weapons that aren't insanely powerful, but some people use it like that so I don't like them) WTF Section: Add an article with the title WTF Section and I will read it thx guys and lookin 4 ward 2 my next article : w00t!!!!! The people that "nuked" poor old crawmmy were probably on PC, if your on the PC then of course your going to mod the game seeing as you can re-skin everything and chane the whole game to >>>Your<<< liking. So when you say the people that kill crawmmy in 1 hit are "sad" then just remember if theyre on the PC then why not? Might aswell, i for one like nukes, theyre warm and pretty. Iunno, some legendaries just seem to always be crap, no matter who made them. I've never found a Dahl Bulldog worth using, but on the other hand I've found some very decent tediore Equalizers. ~~Palantyre~ I have found some Tediores that would be kinda good, but i barely use anything but Legendaries now. My best weapon right now is a lvl 48 S&S Orion, even though i am about lvl 60 it still turns "Crawdaddy"(If you don't know, that is what people in the south call Crawmerax) into oh so many crabcakes.Mazman1521 01:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC)